Trust
by Athena Writer 24601
Summary: Kirk and Uhura have never really trusted each other, but everything changes when a mission goes awfully wrong and they're left trying to keep each other alive.
1. Chapter 1

***peeks out from hiding spot* **

**AH! I am so so sorry for not posting anything for like two or three months! I'm not dead, don't worry! I apologize! **

**I saw Star Trek: Into Darkness twice, and it was so freaking amazing. Chris Pine is an excellent actor and very attractive, so I'm obsessed now. I have this new fascination with Star Trek, but I'm not a huge nerd so my details might be off. This is set after the new movie! I'm planning to have it be multi-chapter, so leave a review and let me know what you wanna see next! **

**Thanks! **

Trust

Chapter One

"They're on our tail, Captain!" Uhura shouted, jerking the ship into a sharp turn in a desperate attempt to lose the ship behind them that was firing mercilessly.

"I realize that, Uhura," Kirk muttered frantically, aiming the guns at their assailant and missing by a hair each time. The enemy was just too fast. "Remind me why the hell they're chasing us?"

She grit her teeth as she banked again, nearly hitting a nearby building. "Not sure, Captain," she retorted, "but we flew by what I assume to be their headquarters and a ship immediately emerged and started chasing us."

"Right." Kirk nodded, then swore as he missed again.

She wasn't expecting this much to happen on their simple mission. She hadn't been happy when the two had been assigned together, because she knew that Captain James Kirk was reckless and haughty and often made stupid decisions. She really didn't want to be killed because of him. And she felt the same now, because it had been his idea to take this route back to their rendezvous with the Enterprise simply because it was faster than the original. And she'd argued that his supposed "shortcut" was dangerous, but of course Jim didn't listen.

Now as they careened their way through the empty city, Uhura wished she had fought more with Spock on going. She had told him she didn't want to be assigned with Kirk, that he should do something about it, but he had reassured her that everything would be fine and she believed him.

Would everything be fine?

Uhura was startled more than she would have liked to admit when their small ship was hit with a line of fire spraying from their enemy. She tried hopelessly to regain control as another blast rocketed through, shattering the supposedly bulletproof window and pelting her with glass. She winced as she felt fresh blood from the cuts the glass left on her skin.

The ship spun out of control, spiraling towards the ground so fast that Uhura couldn't see anything. She felt herself being thrown from the seat and slammed from side to side. Her head cracked against something, and she let out a cry of pain.

Then they hit the ground with a horrible noise, the walls caving in and debris collapsing everywhere. She couldn't move, trapped by metal and overwhelmed by the pain, trying to stay awake. She thought she heard Kirk screaming something, her name, most likely. But she could have imagined it. Kirk wasn't one to sound so panicked and...like he cared. No, Kirk was selfish and too important for that.

"Uhura!"

She didn't think she was imagining it...

A loud explosion filled her ears and jerked her furthur under the smoking rubble. Something sharp dug into her back, and smoke gagged her.

"Uhura!"

She blacked out.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' page break"""""""""""

When Uhura woke, she had to try hard to stay conscious. Her head pounded and her whole body ached. Her ribs hurt awfully; she had a feeling they were broken or damaged in some way. She gingerly put a hand to her temple and it came back slick with blood. Her stomach turned in horror and she let out a soft moan.

"Uhura?" came a tired but relieved voice. The bruised and dirt-streaked but otherwise seemingly fine face of James Kirk appeared over her. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit." she muttered, struggling to sit up.

Kirk helped her up, laughing, and said, "You don't look too good, either." But the smile was off his face quickly. "You have a really bad head injury."

Uhura studied him and realized that he was genuinely concerned. Did he actually have a soul behind all his jokes and unprofessional attitude?

"I figured," she grimaced, trying not to focus on the pain. "My ribs hurt like hell too. And I'm sore."

"Do you remember what happened?"

She nodded, then instantly regretted it as her head shrieked in agony. "Yeah, I...ugh." She closed her eyes, unable to focus with the slamming of her head. She hoped it wasn't anything really serious.

"Hey, take it easy," Kirk instructed gently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

The dizzying pain subsided some and she took deep breaths, hoping it would leave permanently. She opened her eyes, concentrating on Kirk. "Are you alright, Captain?"

He waved her off. "I'm fine, just worried about you. You were piloting, you got the worst of the crash."

Uhura frowned. "Where are we?"

"A prison cell not far from where we crashed. The ship behind us yanked us out of the wreck and dragged us here. I don't think they liked my attitude," he chuckled, motioning to the bruises on his face. "We've been here for maybe a day? Close to it, at least. Our captors are human, these creepy looking guys that remind me of like, Navy SEALS gone zombie."

Uhura had to suppress a grin at his childlike comparison. "I've been out since the crash?"

"Yeah. Well, you were kinda like waking up and hallucinating or doing things in your sleep like crying and stuff. You're injured, so it makes sense."

She blushed. "Sorry about that, Captain."

"It's fine. And hey, do me a favor and lay off the 'Captain' stuff, ok? We're friends, I would hope. You call me Jim or James or at least Kirk, alright?"

She smiled softly. "Okay then, Kirk. I guess we just wait and see what their move is next?"

"Yup," he said, scooting closer and leaning against the wall next to her. "We can talk some. Get to know each other. If you're up to it."

She gingerly put a hand to her ribs and cringed. "Dammit. Yes, I'm up to it."

"Great," he said, grinning. "Now, I wanna hear about you and Spock."

**Don't forget to review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Summer is here, which means lots of updates! Thanks so much for all of your reviews, because they really do mean a lot to me. Keep em coming!**

**Note: sorry for any inaccuracy! **

**Enjoy! Thanks again! **

Trust

Chapter 2

Uhura sighed. Of course he was dying to know how a practically emotionless Vulcan and an independent, fiery human fell in love. Everyone always was. Plus, Jim was the nosy type.

"It started years ago, when I was one of his students in a class he was teaching..."

Uhura remembered that day too well. She had walked in quickly, nervously, keeping her head down and out of trouble as she sat down for her last class of her first day. She was one of the youngest there at the Academy, and that made many of the other students feel inferior and insulted for some reason. It also made them hate her and desire to make her life miserable. She'd been subjected to rude words and actions spat from cruel mouths all morning, and she was exhausted, eager to finish this class and get back to her quarters to curl up and cry or sleep or do anything to escape the day.

A snarling girl walked down the aisle, headed towards her desk. As she walked, she shoved into Uhura with so much force that she was thrown out of her chair onto the floor. The girl then proceded to knock all of Uhura's books and items onto the floor. "Why's a newbie here?" she laughed. "You don't have a chance."

She leaned over her, and Uhura could tell she was about to get punched in the face, hard. She closed her eyes, but the blow never came.

She looked up and saw a Vulcan that looked vaguely human staring coldly at the student who'd attacked her. The man was clearly their professor who had arrived to teach. "Cadet Hawes, what is the meaning of this?" he asked in a firm, even voice. Uhura thought she detected anger and maybe concern, but she knew Vulcans were trained to mask their emotions.

Hawes froze, clearly intimidated. "I...I, uh, well, you see, sir, I-"

"Take your seat," the Vulcan cut across her coolly.

"Y-yes sir."

Cadet Hawes stumbled off quickly, and the instructor turned to Uhura. "Are you alright, Cadet...?"

"Uhura," she managed nervously. "Cadet Uhura. I am fine, thank you. Your name is...?"

"Professor Spock," he replied, sounding trained and official.

"Nice to meet you," she nodded at him, scrambling to her feet and quickly gathering her things.

"Likewise." Spock said, before walking away to start the class that would quickly become her favorite.

"So that's how we met," Uhura told Kirk, smiling slightly as she remembered that day. Surprisingly, he hadn't interrupted with any stupid questions or sarcastic comments. He was listening attentively with much interest. She was glad, because she honestly didn't feel well at all and this story was sucking up a lot of her energy. "After that, he wasn't ever late to class and always seemed to be around. I was still pushed around a lot, but whenever I was in Spock's class they left me alone. It was the only safe place for me." She chuckled dryly.

Kirk nodded. "I know what that's like to be picked on, believe me."

She stared at him. "Really."

"Really! Nobody liked me growing up. I was an outcast, basically," he laughed. "A total loser."

"That's ironic," she muttered, trying to fight off the sudden wave of dizziness and pain that swamped her head. "Ugh..."

Kirk rested a hand on her shoulder. "You should probably rest."

For once, Uhura didn't argue. She slumped over on the cold floor, shutting her eyes in agony, and was out in minutes. Kirk stayed awake, watching her carefully. He would never admit it, but he actually did care a lot for her and he was extremely worried. He swore to himself that she and him would make it out alive. He also made a goal; for her to start to trust him. To warm up to him. He wanted to be friends with her-Nyota Uhura, the fiery-tempered, independent and strong lieutenant who he'd been around for several years but never really gotten to know. He wanted to prove to her that he was capable of not always being a complete jackass.

Besides the fact that he cared about her, he knew Spock would skin his sorry hide if he let something happen to Uhura. In the years that Kirk had known the Vulcan, there were only several things that caused him to show unusually strong emotions for his kind. Nyota was one of those, and Kirk and everyone else in their tight-knit Enterprise family could see this. She was almost all he had left. He showed weakness for and around her, and loved her with everything he was.

He slouched into the wall, tired but too high-strung and concerned to possibly sleep. He hoped she would recover quickly, but he wasn't so sure. He was no doctor like Bones, but he could tell Uhura wasn't in good shape. She was too pale, shivering violently, yet when he gently pressed a hand to her forehead he found that her skin was burning up with fever. She tossed and turned frequently in her sleep, moaning occasionally.

Kirk slipped off his captain's shirt and laid it on her, relieved when she appeared a little less miserable. Many people would've frowned at a captain passing his prestigious and valuable shirt that they thought represented everything he'd been through and done to get to the chair. But to Jim it was just a shirt. There were more important things, like the the captain's suffering friend. He simply didn't care about a few feet of cloth.

Jim's body was stiff and sore from the crash, and he shifted uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't anywhere near as bad as his lieutenant, so he knew he should not have been complaining (even thought nobody was there or awake to hear), but that didn't stop him from swearing and muttering a few ill statements against Star Fleet and their captors.

He didn't know who the hell these people were, capturing two high-ranking members of Star Fleet without introducing themselves or what they wanted. It was odd. Suspicious, even. Usually there would be some ugly alien or human leader, screaming at them for information and desperate for power. Jim had sat through several torture sessions listening to insane narcissists share their highly unlikely and, in Spock's words, illogical universe-domination plans in between actually being tortured for information. He wasn't sure which was worse.

So where were the nutjobs who had shot down their ship and dragged them into this cell? He had been knocked out quickly after the crash, so he had no idea what their enemy looked like. He and Uhura had an extreme weakness; disorientation and lack of information. It was impossible to make escape plans when they had no idea what they were up against.

Jim groaned in frustration. The Enterprise had better be on its way.


End file.
